


Последнее слово

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Talking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: История, в которой Сэм понимает, что Дин трахается с Константином с тех пор, как двадцать исполнилось.
Relationships: John Constantine/Dean Winchester
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471
Kudos: 6





	Последнее слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversational Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486854) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug). 



Осознание, переворачивающее всё, что Сэм вообще знает о собственном брате, настигает его, пока они рассекают ночь на импале. Впрочем, большая часть осознаний Сэма приходится на это время чисто статистически, поскольку они почти постоянно в дороге.

— Господи боже мой, — говорит Сэм. Потому что ну господи боже ж мой!

— С добрым утром, радость моя, — усмехается Дин, бросая на него заинтересованный взгляд. — Чем на этот раз тебе яйца защемило?

— Ты с Джон Константином уже семнадцать лет трахаешься!

— Эм… — роняет Дин и снова вперивается в дорогу. Несмотря на темень, Сэм уверен, что тот опять покраснел.

— Тот суккуб, о котором отец говорил, когда мы были в Атланте. Твой первый демон… Ты не злился на Константина, ты стеснялся, потому что… Господи!

— И что? — бурчит Дин, излишне резко выворачивая руль, чтобы объехать воображаемую выбоину.

— Это был не твой первый демон, а твой первый… — Сэм давится словами от смеха. И от расстройства: ему прямо-таки необходимо свернуть куда-нибудь с этой мысли.

Но Дин, должно быть, уже понял, насколько Сэму не по себе. Сэм буквально видит, как решение запытать брата перерастает желание сохранить собственное душевное равновесие, когда Дин выпрямляется, а на его лице расцветает блядская ухмылка.

— Сэмми, мне было двадцать, и Константин не был моим первым кем бы то ни было.

Блядь. Сэм просто не может не узнать это желание оставить за собой последнее слово.

Он мужественно принимает вызов, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— О боже! — восклицает он ещё экспрессивнее. Ему и впрямь надо выбросить эти мысли из головы. — Это даже хуже, чем Мятные Близняшки.

Дин на соседнем сидении довольно хихикает и с силой похлопывает его по спине.

— Тройняшки тоже были, — говорит он, и гордость в его голосе почти неподдельна.

Сэм едва слышно всхлипывает. Пора уже научиться вовремя затыкаться, когда дело касается половой жизни Дина. Потому что Дин всегда воспринимает это как приглашение обсудить, отчего Сэм с каждым разом всё ближе подходит к помешательству. Хотя и так дурак.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о Новом Орлеане?

— Не… — пытается остановить его Сэм, но Дин снова воспринимает это по-своему.

— С Константином была подруга, звали…

— Нет!

— ...Мама Кса…

— Нет, нет и нет!

Не переставая повторять, он закрывает уши ладонями. Может, Дин и взял этот раунд, но в эту игру играют вдвоём, и Сэм уже планирует месть.

Однако весь оставшийся путь сквозь ночь и на протяжении всего следующего дела смех Дина стоит у него в ушах.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для WTF Adult Comics 2020.


End file.
